Unlimited Possibilities
by DrLaurenLewisZP
Summary: Random Doccubus one-shots. Rated M in general just in case! One-shots will be in the T - M rating range. Please read, review and send in your one-shot requests or even episode rewrite requests! Enjoy! Marked as complete will be randomly adding one-shots. All errors are mine and thank you as always!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, SURPRISE! This is the surprise that I hinted to on Twitter earlier this week! So, I know I said Dinner & Dessert is my writer's block therapy. But, it's not working anymore. So. I'm going to try something a little different. This "story" is going to be my "therapy" only catch is that is just going to be a bunch of random One-Shots. But, who knows? Maybe if particular One-Shots gets enough request it'll stem into it's own story or something. ****Don't worry, Dinner & Dessert will still be pretty angst-free as well as a backup therapy and now, will definitely get a an actual ending. **

**Also, since this is purely just for whatever. I will definitely be taking requests for the series of random One-Shots! So, if you got a One-Shot idea that you would like to see let me know! You can even tell me if you want your one-shot request to be angst heavy or light, more on the comical side or more on the serious side, etc. You can even ask me to do an episode rewrite! I'll consider any and all requests and try to fill as many as possible! **

**Like I said this one is really for whatever and will be marked as complete since I'll just be adding to it randomly. This one for you guys have more control over what I do since you guys will be sending in requests if you want to and I'll just be adding whatever random stuff that I can think of that I don't think has long-term story potential. This one is for you guys as much as it is for me and my stress etc. This is my way of thanking you guys for leaving reviews, your support, etc. Rated M in general because you never know.**

**Also, since this is just going to be like a big playground. I may not always do POV like I normally do. I might play with that too. And lastly, since each story is going to be its own little stand-alone story, every story will have a title so if you guys want to reference it then it's easier for you guys to do so. I also will try to remember to tell you in parentheses whether it's all human or in the Fae World or just in a completely different Supernatural Universe and an M rated warning if needed. **

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & REVIEW!**

* * *

**Mondays (All Human)**

**Bo's POV – Rainer's Home – Bedroom – Monday Morning **

Fuck…Please be in my own bed when I open my eyes. Please. Please. Please…

"Morning."

Hope, dashed…

I opened my eyes and saw my ex-husband in the doorway wearing nothing but his trademark Black Tommy Hilfiger boxers, holding two cups of coffee, in front of his rock-hard abs.

I rubbed my face in my hands to wake up and to hide my shame. I can't believe I ended up in his bed. This is what I get for drinking a little too much and trying to relieve some stress.

Note to self, find a different stress reliever. Maybe knitting? Or crocheting? What am I, 80? Ugh, whatever. Anything is better than waking up in this bed again.

"Morning…" I mumbled back as I looked around the room to find all my articles of clothing. All my clothes were scattered around the room. So, I immediately got out of bed and started putting on my clothes as quickly as possible to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Don't get me wrong, Rainer has good taste in décor. All his stuff is so modern, crisp and clean and expensive as hell. Like for instance this black 6-piece, king-size Monticello master bedroom set.

But I have to get the hell out of here because…Well, there's a reason we're recently divorced after less than a year of marriage. We…Err more so, I decided that we were not good together just outside the window of annulment, unfortunately for me.

"Thanks for…whatever happened last night. I don't even remember. But, I gotta go. Bye."

I tried to squeeze past him by the door, but he gently blocked my way. "We didn't have sex. You were drunk and I was on the verge of being drunk. But I managed to get us back here and we both ended up passing out. Unfortunately for you though, not before you threw your clothes everywhere because you love to sleep in the nude. I brought us back to my place because my place is closer than your place and I don't have a key to your place…or even really know where it is since you moved out on the day that our divorce was final less than 2 weeks ago. Anyway, coffee?"

I looked at his right hand offering me the cup of coffee before I looked him in the eyes, which caused me to soften up a bit. "Thanks, but, one of our many inconsolable differences is that we hate each other's brand of coffee. I know you don't even have my brand of coffee here and you could never remember just way I like it, so I'll pass. Thanks for taking care of me last night though."

"Very well then." Rainer moved aside to let me by with the eyes of a guilty soul, making me sigh mentally. "Don't Rainer. Don't feel guilty because our relationship failed. Our relationship failed because we got married 6 months into a relationship while drunk in Vegas. Our failed relationship was not your fault or mine. We're just not meant to be. Don't feel bad just because we're not meant to be."

Suddenly, my phone alarm started ringing from my back-jean pocket, letting me know that it is 7 on the dot. I quickly pulled it out to turn it off and put it back in my pocket on my way out. "Now, I really gotta go. Bye."

I left in a hurry without looking back at him or saying another word because it just doesn't feel right being there and I didn't want to see that puppy dog look on his face again. His guilt isn't because we didn't work out. His guilt is because we got divorced. He is the first in his family to ever get divorced, so he feels like a giant disappointment to his family.

I had to practically force him to agree to a divorce because he didn't want to be the black sheep of his family. But we both agreed that our whole relationship was weird. Nothing but sex and arguing the whole time. But I will admit that the sex was good.

Anyway, time to get a real cup of coffee. Ugh, God…I really, really, **really**…

Hate Mondays.

**5 Minutes Later – Caffeine Drip**

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. I'm getting really nervous, which means I'm getting closer and closer.

Too close, too fast.

I'm not ready. Who am I kidding? I'm never ready.

Not when it comes to her.

"Welcome and thank you for choosing- Bo. Hi! How are you doing?" There it is, that million-dollar smile that I've been dreaming about for months now.

"Hi, Lauren! I'm okay, thanks. How are you doing today? You know, you're the only owner of any establishment that I know that loves to work the front lines. I really love that about you, you know."

Lauren smiled as she dipped her head down just slightly an attempt to hide her blushing cheeks. "What can I say? I love getting to know my customers, especially you."

My heart skipped a beat at what she just said as she cleared her throat, obviously a little embarrassed by her confession. But she quickly regained her composure. "Anyway, can I get you your usual?"

I nodded, giving her the best dazzling smile I could. "Yes, please."

"Great." Lauren grabbed a venti cup and wrote my name on it to get my order started. "I'll bring it over to you at your usual spot."

"Okay, thanks as always Lauren."

"No problem Bo."

**A Few Minutes Later**

I've been watching her make my order ever since I took my seat in my little corner booth by the window. Lauren is so mesmerizing, and she doesn't even know it. Everything she does is so mesmerizing.

I started coming here the day this place opened 2 months ago and I was immediately taken by her to the point where I now come here every morning before work. She was the very first person I met when I first walked in here and I've talked to her almost every day since. We've rarely ever talked about anything extremely serious, but I'd like to believe we're at least in the friend zone even though I want to be more.

I'm sure we're at least friends, right?

"Here you go; Bo." Lauren snapped me out of my thoughts when she appeared with my vanilla bean hazelnut coffee. She placed the coffee in front of me as she sat down from the seat in front of me, absent-mindedly tucking her blond hair behind her ear.

She's so adorable when she does that, and her blond hair is so unbelievably gorgeous and smells like strawberries. "Thanks, Lauren. Are you able to join me this morning for our short morning chat?"

Lauren chuckled, "Aren't I always? I did already sit down, didn't I?"

A small laugh escaped my lips as I carefully I took a sip of my coffee. "Yes, but not on a Monday. Usually, you're too busy with stuff on a Monday to give me a sit-down."

Lauren nodded in agreement as she entwined her fingers together on the table. "Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"

"Yes, that's true. So, how was your day off yesterday?"

"It was good. I didn't do anything because that seemed to be what I wanted to do. How's the real estate business going? Did you sell that house to that…How did you put it? Nocturnal looking couple?"

Lauren made me laugh, she always makes me laugh to the point where I'm always afraid to take a sip of my drink.

"Yes, yes I did. And I'm glad that one is done with because the couple is really creeping me out." Lauren gave me a joyful clap that made me blush slightly. "Congratulations, Bo! I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Lauren." Hmm…I've been single for almost 2 weeks now. That's enough time to where I can ask somebody out, right?

Honestly, I wanted to ask her out since the moment I met her. But, for obvious reasons I couldn't. But then again, I also did confide in her a lot about my nightmare of a "marriage" so, would that fact make it weird if I asked her out?

It's just that I'm finally single and the woman of my obsession is sitting right in front of me looking like an angel, especially with the way the sun is catching her golden blonde hair.

I can't, ya know, not ask her out. I just can't. Like I said I've been wanting to do this for months now and if I wait any longer, I'm pretty sure I'm going to implode.

Screw it, I'm going In. I'm doing it. I'm going to ask her out right now.

"Lauren, do you think you would like to-" Damn it, just as I was about to pop my question my phone just had to go off with my boss's number on it.

"I'm so sorry Lauren. One second please." I gave her a quick apologetic smile before I turned away slightly to answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Bo! I have a VIP client here that would like you in the office right now. I told them you weren't due in for at least another 30 minutes and they don't care. They said they want you or they are going to go to another real estate company. He said you have 10 minutes to get here and if you don't then he's leaving. Bo, my company could really use the kind of money he has. So, you have 10 minutes to get in here please, I am literally begging you!"

I sighed an extremely frustrated and annoyed sigh. "You're lucky that I'm very close by. I'll be there soon Vex."

I hung up on him without another word now that I was racing against the clock. Well, I guess I won't be asking Lauren out today. See why I really hate Mondays?

"I'm guessing by the frustrated look on your face you have to leave our little chat early today?" I gave Lauren another apologetic smile along with a nod. "Yeah. I have to literally leave right now. I'm so sorry Lauren. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Lauren put her hands over mine. "Hey, don't be sorry. It's okay and yes, you will definitely see me tomorrow morning. Have a good day, Bo."

Lauren's warm hands makes my whole body tingle with joy and warmth. "You too Lauren." When I started to grab for my wallet Lauren stopped me by grabbing my hand back in hers. "That's not necessary, consider it a congratulatory breakfast for your recent sale or something, along with this…"

I didn't realize Lauren had a little paper bag next to her until she sadly released my hands to give it to me. "It's a new breakfast bagel sandwich that I made. It's called Morning Bliss. Let me know what you think and just in case you don't like it there's also an everything bagel that's light on the cream cheese in there because I know that's your favorite. Have a good day Bo. You better get going."

I sighed again with so much disappointment. "Unfortunately, you're right. I really have to go. But thank you so much for everything Lauren. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a good day."

We shared another smile before I knew I had to bolt out of the coffee shop like my life depended on it. Hell let's face it, it kind of did depend on it at the moment. So, I rushed to my blue Dodge Stratus and raced against the clock to get to work.

However, at a stoplight, my stomach started the grumble from the smell food that Lauren gave me. So, I opened the bag and ended up grabbing a note from Lauren instead of a bagel item.

_"Bo, _

_I can't seem to ask you out to your face. So, I hope you don't mind this approach. You are under no obligation whatsoever to say yes. But, would you like to go out on a dinner date sometime? I'm free every night this week, including tonight and I can make myself free any other night if this week doesn't work for you. Hope you enjoy your breakfast and that you have a good day._

_Call or text me at 555 – 0513,_

_Lauren."_

I had a huge grin on my face after I read her note and wasted no time sending her a text saying yes while doing a happy dance in my driver's seat. What a great week! And ironically, it's only Monday.

Huh, and just like that, suddenly Mondays became my favorite day of the week.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, hope everyone had a great and Happy Thanksgiving! As you know I always try to do a holiday edition to at at least one of my stories. So, here's this year's Thanksgiving edition.**

**This is set after weeks Bo and Lauren sleep together for the first time in Vexed.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP **

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Surprises (Fae)**

**Lauren – Thanksgiving Day – Home – Kitchen – Evening **

I sighed as I took the 6-pound turkey out of the oven. Another human holiday spent alone. Another Thanksgiving meal just for me after a long day at the compound.

I carefully put the turkey in the center on the kitchen counter with all the Thanksgiving trimmings before I carved the turkey. I sighed again as I took a sip of my Merlot, trying to clear my head of Bo before I eat. She's been giving me the cold shoulder ever since we slept together, refusing to let me even try to explain why I did what I did.

The Ash told me to, yes. But that's not why I did it. I did it because I didn't want anything to happen to her. But she'll never know that because she won't give me a chance to explain myself and that kills me.

"Happy Thanksgiving to…myself." I told myself just as I was about to carve my little turkey. Literally right before my knife was about to touch my turkey there was a knock at the door, causing me to pause my actions to answer the door.

I wonder who it could be. I wasn't expecting anyone. Why can't I at least be left alone to enjoy my little party of one Thanksgiving meal without any interruptions, especially when the odds of the interruptions being unpleasant are extremely likely.

"Bo...What- what are you doing here? Is everything okay?" I asked in surprise. What was she- Why was she here?

Bo just looked nervous before she walked through the door like she was afraid that I was going to shut the door in her face if she didn't act fast enough. But I have a feeling the real reason she walked in here in a hurry is because she was afraid that she was going to lose her nerve and just turn around and leave, instead of being in the same room with me.

So, I just shut the door and turned around to find her pacing in front of my couch. My Thanksgiving just went from pathetic to complicated. On one hand I'm glad that she finally seems to want to acknowledge my existence again and on the other hand I was really looking forward to a lonely but peaceful Thanksgiving dinner like I've done every year for the past several years.

Bo finally stopped pacing and look right at me with her arms crossed. "Why did you have to break my heart? Why did you have to ruin what we could have had? Why did you have to hurt me like that? Just…Why, Lauren? Why?"

I was fighting back tears of my own as her voice cracked with heartbroken eyes as she finished asking me what she needed to know.

"Bo…" I took a gamble and closed the distance between us and kissed her, putting my hands on her face, putting all my emotions into that one kiss. To my surprise, Bo only hesitated for a second before she kissed me back with her hands on my face.

As much as I didn't want to end the kiss I knew I had to. I finally had my opportunity. I finally get a chance to explain.

"Sorry…" I told her as I created some space between us, making things feel a little awkward between us. But at least that's better than Bo giving me the cold shoulder. "I'm not sure what came over me. But I'm glad you came over."

"I'm still mad at you." I acknowledged her statement with a nod. "I know but is it safe to say that I get my chance to explain myself now?"

"Yeah." We sat down on the couch together before I said what I had to say. I looked her in the eyes before I started, hoping she would let me finish what I had to say without interruptions.

"I admit that the Ash sent me to your place to distract you so you wouldn't go after Vex."

"You know what, I don't think I'm ready to hear this, I should g-" I immediately stopped her from getting up by gently putting my hand over hers. "Please Bo, let me finish?"

We shared eye contact once more before she gave me a slow nod. "Okay." She gave my hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, letting me know that she was going to try her best to let me finish.

"But I didn't go over to your place because of him. I went over there because of me. I didn't want you to go after him because I didn't want you to get hurt or worse, killed. I wasn't trying to seduce you, it just happened. How could it not after what you said about having a normal life? I wanted to tell you right there and then that I want to be the one that lives that life with you. Bo, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I never believed in love at first sight until I first saw you. And that love only grew the more time I spent with you and the more time I got to know you. I know that I could have handled that situation another way but, in that moment,…after you poured your heart out to me about one day living a normal life with someone. All I wanted to do was make love to you. I even completely forgot why I originally came to you that night until the morning after. Bo, I love you and I'm sorry about the way I handled things. I should have just told you why I didn't want you to go for me, not for him. I promise, me coming to you that night had nothing to do with him. It had everything to do with me my feelings for you. Again, I'm sorry for how I handled the Vex situation, I honestly wasn't sure how I was going to handle the situation that night. Everything that happened that night just happened, and I regret simply not asking you not to go after him for me, but I don't regret what happened between us. I don't regret what we shared that night. I will always cherish what we shared that night no matter what happens between u-"

Bo cut me off with a kiss as she pressed my body into the couch. "I love you too- Lauren. I'm sorry- I didn't let you- explain sooner."

She told me in between hungry kisses. Bo made quick work of my shirt's buttons and her black leather jacket in between our rapidly heated kisses. Just as I was about to maneuver to take my shirt off completely my oven beeped.

Bo immediately stopped attacking my neck with kisses. "What was that?" I chuckled as she nibbled at my bottom lip. "That it would be my pumpkin pie that I completely forgot about along with my Thanksgiving dinner on the counter."

"Oh…Yo…you were going to have Thanksgiving by yourself?" I nodded as she got off from on top of me. "What about you? I'm surprised that you're not spending Thanksgiving with Kenzi or something."

"She went to her cousin's for Thanksgiving. I was invited to tag along as her guest." She answered as she helped me up off the couch. "But I declined because all I could do was think about you. About us and so, the next thing I knew I was at your door."

Bo held me close to her as she gently caressed my cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry that I took so long to hear you out. But when I thought you came over just because you were ordered to. My whole world crumbled because you broke my heart more than anybody else ever has because I realize now that I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. You were the first person to ever make me feel normal and loved me just for me as I am. You are the only person that made me believe that I am not a monster. You were the first person that made love to me and without dying. You trusted me to not hurt you even when I didn't trust myself. I saw a future with you and now, I do again. Lauren, that night meant everything to me. You meant and still mean everything to me. Oh…and I'm sorry about the dog collar thing. I was just really upset. I didn't mean it, I swear"

I smiled with understanding. "It's okay. Everyone says things they don't mean when their upset. So, what do you say to a clean slate?"

Bo answered me with a quick kiss. "Only if you agree to officially be my girlfriend." I grinned, "I'll agree to that if you stay for Thanksgiving dinner with me?"

Bo chuckled with a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh, don't you worry, I plan on at least staying the night."

I kissed her as I pulled out of her embrace to lead us to the kitchen. Good thing I set my oven to turn off after something is done cooking otherwise my pie would no longer be any good and my kitchen would be all smokey by now. Now, we just have to decide whether we want to eat everything reheated or eat it cold.

Right before I could reach my oven, Bo turned me back around to face her, holding me in her arms. Her eyes flashed blue with happiness instead of sexual desire or hunger. "You sit at the counter, drink and relax. I'll heat everything back up real quick and fix our plates."

Reheated it is then.

"No, Bo…I'll get everything for u-" Bo silenced me with a tender kiss and used that kiss to lead me over to a stool by the time she ended it. "No, I'll get everything. Please let me, I want to."

I caved to the loving look on her face and in her eyes. "Okay, and Happy Thanksgiving Bo."

"Happy Thanksgiving Lauren." Bo smiled at me one last time before she got to work on reheating our dinner. As I watched Bo work her magic in my kitchen, I couldn't help but think that this is the best Thanksgiving I've ever had in a very long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, happy belated Valentine's Day! Here's a little Valentine's Day Edition. I'm sorry but I've been super busy along with a huge thing of writer's block. Zero time to edit, will be edited ASAP. So, for now, hope everything makes sense.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP **

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Operation BoLo (Human)**

**Bo – Starbucks – Noon – 2 Days Before Valentine's Day**

"No, I'm done playing this on and off bullshit. I'm done being your doormat. I rather be alone for Valentine's day then be with you. I'm hanging up now, bye."

I hung up without another word in complete frustration, slamming my phone down on the table. "D-bag Dyson again?" I nodded at my goth bestie in front of me. "Yeah Kenz…Why can't I get rid of him? It's been over a year now. He only wants me when he has no one else to play with."

"Because he's a dog in heat with no IQ or common sense. But…it has been over a year since you've been on a date. Shouldn't you get back out there? I mean the day of love is 2 days away."

I shook my head as I replied to some work e-mails on my laptop. "Valentine's Day is just a Hallmark holiday so merchants could sell overpriced chocolates and flowers. Besides Kenz…I already lost the love of my life 2 years ago just months before our college graduation, remember?"

"I know BoBo, I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry Kenz, I gotta go. I just gotta e-mail about an emergency staff meeting." I immediately closed my laptop and stood to leave when Kenzi stopped me.

"Wait! Since you're going into the office you won't need your laptoo. Can I borrow it since mine ate the dirt last night and I have an assignment due at midnight?"

"Sure Kenz." I proceeded to hand her my laptop with a smile when a flash went off in my face. "Did you just take a picture of me?"

She shrugged, "I wanted a new profile picture of you for my phone. With the sunlight hitting you right now and your hair down with your black and white corporate look, I figured it'd be a good picture for the new you. The smile bought everything together perfectly. What can I say? You sparked the photography major in me."

I chuckled, "Okay well, I really gotta go now. Have a good day Kenzi, I'll see you at home." I bolted out of Starbucks before she or anyone else could stop me. One more interruption could make me late for this impromptu meeting.

**Kenzi**

My laptop just had to die when I was working on something important. Something much more important than school work. "Siri, call the valkyrie."

_"Calling the valkyrie."_ I put in my Bluetooth so I could type without having to pick up my phone off the table.

"Hey, I'm finishing up on Bo's profile now. I had to wait until I could get ahold of Bo's laptop without risking her walking in on me."

"It's about damn time! You sure this is a good idea? You remember why they ended right? Your girl cheated on mine."

I sighed as I uploaded my new picture of Bo. "Yes, I remember and that's why you and I have been friends in secret. Neither Lo or Bo know that we're friends since we met in Psych 101 last month. I still find it so weird that your Lo is my Bo's one true love and vice versa."

Tamsin snorted sarcastically, "Yeah, that's why you're girl cheated on mine."

I know that Bo did wrong by LoLo and I may not have known Bo towards BoLo's end since Bo and I lost touch for awhile especially during her college years. But, I know how regretful and guilty BoBo feels about hurting this LoLo chick that I've never met even though they met and started dating before they graduated high school because I was busy taking care of my cousins. But anyway, I can't continue to sit here and let Tamsin attack her for past mistakes. My BoBo beats herself up more than enough for what she did to LoLo

"Stop! Look, I know BoBo did wrong when she slept with some rando at some rando college party but-"

"No buts! She decided to fuck some guy while Lauren was 3 hours away for a work-study. But Lauren, being the romantic that she is decided to drive to Bo to surprise her at the party she said she was going to be at only to find her there fucking some guy." Tamsin sighed a calming sigh. "Look, the closer we get to doing this the more I think this is a bad idea…"

"Look, as I was saying before you cut me off. Bo did horribly wrong by Lauren yes. But, she's only human and being human means not being perfect. Being Human means doing stupid shit. Bo did wrong. But I promise you she's a different person ever since Lauren she hurt Lauren. Bo doesn't even drink anymore. She doesn't even go to parties anymore. That night of making a horrible choice was because of an extremely unhealthy amount of alcohol and the fact that she was missing Lauren terribly. It was almost a month since Bo saw Lauren because of that work-study. So, she was getting really depressed and lonely and so, her former friend Evony dragged her to that party and got some drinks into her and practically pushed her into that guy's arms and so it begun. But like I said that night changed everything for Bo. She hasn't drank a drop, she doesn't party, she ended her friendship with Evony that night, she rarely dates at all and there isn't a day that goes by where she doesn't think about LoLo. Trust me, I know this for a fact she has a _"Lauren face"_ as I like to call it whenever she's thinking about her which is pretty much all the time. I know you think this is a bad idea because you want to protect your best friend from getting hurt again. But my Bo is not the same Bo that she was with. And can you honestly tell me that LoLo has been happy in the last two years since she ended things with Bo. **Genuinely **happy?"

"No." Tamsin answered with a defeated and slightly annoyed grumble. "Fine, let's get this over with. But if this doesn't work I'm throwing you under the bus. And I'm only doing this because I would like to see my best friend happy for once. She's been miserable since I met her two years ago shortly after this mess happened. I can't believe I agreed to do this with you. Fixing somebody by setting them up with the very somebody that is the reason why they're a mess to begin with is just weird."

"Well, look at it this way. If this works then you and I will finally have to be genuinely happy besties and we won't feel uncomfortable if we hang out with each other with them knowing because they're together again. We won't have to feel like we have to be Team Bo vs. Team LoLo anymore.

"And if this fails?"

"We're running away to Mexico because they're going to be pissed at us."

"Deal."

"Good, okay Bo's profile is ready. Login to Lauren's profile and search for LostGirl091210."

"LostGirl091210?"

"Yeah, Bo has been a lost girl since she lost LoLo and that's the date they met. BoBo is free tomorrow night so let's do that, if possible."

"Cute and great, so is Lauren. But…I can't seem to find you. It might be because your profile is too new. Try searching for the profile I made for Lauren yesterday. Search for DrHotPants102515."

"Aww…the date of their fifth and temporarily final anniversary. TamTam, you big softie!"

"Shut up Malikov!"

**Bo – Later That Evening – Loft – Common Room**

"BoBo! Welcome home after a long day of work! Forget dinner for a second. Guess what!?"

"Forget dinner? Wait, are you sick? Dying?" I asked as she excitedly pulled me by my arm over to my laptop on the coffee table.

Kenzi laughed, "No silly, remember the other day when you give me permission to set you up on a blind date but the condition was that it had to be someone on the internet so not someone that I knew because you don't like anyone I know. Which I take no offense to by the way, even though I kind of should."

"Yeah…" I knew I should have never agreed to this! She must have found me a date. Ugh…

"Well, I found you a date for tomorrow night" I gave her my best appreciative smile. "That's great Kenzi bu-"

Kenzi smacked my knee as she pulled me down on the couch to sit next to her in front of my laptop. "No buts missy! You said that you would do this if I stuck to all your stipulations which basically were no one that I knew which lead me to a dating site and to make sure they're not cray, cray which I did. The site requires a photo of all users, does a background check and I personally know that they're not cray, cray and totes your type. You promised BoBo! Please…for me?"

I couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes and face and I did promise her. So…"Fine, can I at least see her or his photo?"

Kenzi shook her head, "No, blind date means blind date." I cocked my eyebrow in suspicion. "Did you actually find someone online or someone you secretly know?"

Kenzi faked being offended by putting her hand over her heart and giving me a look of disbelief. "I'm hurt BoBo. Hurt! You wanna see the date confirmation?"

She didn't wait for my response and just grabbed my laptop, went into my e-mail inbox and opened the date confirmation from .

"LostGirl091210 has a date with DrHotPants102515 tomorrow night at 7pm at Abby's Corner." I sighed after I read those numbers on both IDs, I'm sure they were randomly computer generated and purely coincidental. But still it's hard because to me they are very important dates and not to mention that the love of my life is a doctor last I knew…

"Okay Kenz…I did say I was curious about online dating and I am free tomorrow night so why not. But seriously? Lost Girl?"

"What?" She asked rhetorically after she quickly closed the laptop, probably in case I tried to scroll down to see the profile pics. "You have NO sense of direction. So, I thought it suited you. Anyway, let's figure out what you're going to wear tomorrow night!"

**Bo – The Next Evening - Abby's Corner – 6:55pm**

"Five minutes to spare, great! I'm getting better and better at arriving places on time or early." Okay…My date is supposed to have a red rose with her, just like I do.

I hope I didn't go too casual with my hair down, black jeans and pink t-shirt. But Kenzi said simple. Can't get any simpler than this.

"6:57pm…I hope I'm not being stood up." I muttered to myself as I took a seat at a table for two in the middle of the little restaurant, fiddling with my rose before asking the waitress for glass of water and two menus.

"6:5-"

"Bo…?"

I almost dropped my glass of water when I heard the voice that I haven't heard in about 2 years. My eyes immediately went to the direction of the voice before they completely widened in surprise. "Lauren?"

Lauren? Lauren has a red rose…? Lauren is my blind date!?

Lauren awkwardly came over to my table and took a seat as she motioned for me to stay seated as she came over. "Well…I know blind dates are usually a surprise but this is especially surprising, wouldn't you say?" Lauren said with a light chuckle trying to break the tension.

"Yeah…I'd have to agree. How have you been?"

"I've been good…" She answered as she awkwardly played with her hands, which usually means she was having an internal battle with herself. "Listen Bo…This probably isn't a good idea. I mean, we've already been down this road and-"

"I was a moron Lauren. I was stupid and selfish and immature and drunk and very stupid, very, very stupid and there isn't a day that has gone by where I haven't thought about you. Please don't leave. I know you want to. I know your mannerisms. I know your body language. I know you want to leave because this is all very awkward and I know I broke your heart but please don't. Please, please don't…You and I have always believed that everything happens for a reason. Everything includes this, doesn't it? I know I don't deserve it but I'm asking you to see at least the dinner through. Not a second chance but just see where dinner goes. Please."

I've never spoken so fast in my life. But I had to say everything I had to say before she left in hopes that she would stay. Our eyes locked for the longest time before she finally spoke again. "Alright…just dinner. No guarantees beyond that."

I breathed a sigh of relief and before I knew it we ordered dinner and awkwardly ate together before I tried to strike up a conversation. "So…are you officially a doctor now?"

Lauren nodded as she ate her lasagna. "Yes, I work at the hospital around the corner from here. It's why I was almost late, I just got off work."

"That's good…I always I knew that you would-"

"Bo, why are we doing this? Why did you tell me that there hasn't been a day that goes by without you thinking about me?"

"Because it's true. Lauren, I still love-" Lauren nearly slammed her utensils down on the table. "Don't say those words. You lost the right to say those words to me long ago."

Before I could even react Lauren threw down some money on the table and bolted for the door. I immediately threw some money down too before I ran after her.

I'm not letting her go again.

"Lauren!" I caught up with her and turned her around by her arm. She tried to shove me away but I held onto her tightly untill she caved into my arms with tears in her eyes.

"It's not fair, you shouldn't be able to still affect me like this. It's not fair, it's not fair that I still love you. You cheated on me but I still love you after two years! It's not fair Bo."

"I know babe, and I'm sorry. I was drunk and lonely from missing you and more than anything just stupid. I'm so sorry. I never stopped loving you. I swear to you with everything that I am that I am different now and if you just give me a little room back into your life I can prove it with actions not words because words are cheap."

We slowly pulled apart to look each other in the eyes. "Why don't we forget dinner and go back to my place and talk. Kenzi, my roommate if you remember her by name is out for the night so you can yell at me all you want if that's what you want to do but I really want to try this again. I've been miserable without you and I'll do anything it takes to get another chance with you. Please."

Lauren pulled out of our embrace with a slow and somewhat reluctant nod. "You're lucky my roommate made me promise to stay out till at least 11." Lauren joked, Lauren made a joke. That's a good thing. That means she doesn't completely hate me.

**Lauren – Bo's Loft – Common Room – 3 Hours Later**

Okay…I've been nervously at Bo's place for almost 3 hours now. And in that time she's given me a tour, made me dinner aka ordered me my favorite pizza and we've made some awkward conversation at least...in the beginning.

I still can't believe after all this time I still can't say no to Bo. Though, it is so sweet that she remembered all my favorite stuff and all my quirks. Which she still finds adorable while I still find it embarrassing.

I was surprised to find out that she doesn't drink anymore after she gave me my glass of wine to go with my pizza. She told me it was all because of the worst night of…both our lives. She told me about all the pro bono work as she does as a psychologist and all the other things that she's been up to since our break-up and in turn, I did the same for her. I filled her in on my life. So, now we're both up to date on both our lives.

"It sounds like you've done great for yourself Bo. I always knew you would." Bo smiled, "I couldn't have done it without your support. Thank you for everything that you've done for me and I'm glad things are going well for you too. I always knew they would."

"Lauren, listen…I don't blame you for hating me. I ha-"

"Bo- I don't hate you. It's just that when I saw you tonight all these emotions that I thought I buried came rushing back all at once. Since I blurted it out earlier you know I still have feelings for you. You know I still love you and I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to give you another shot. Give us another shot but…I'm scared…"

Bo gave me a sad smile as she hesitantly put her hand over mine from her spot next to me on the couch. I don't know when we got so close on the couch but it feels right if I'm being honest. "I understand. What if we take things really, really slow?"

Ugh…even with the smallest smile I can see her adorable dimples. Every time I see her dimples I cave just a little more. My resolve dies a little more and the wall I built is all but a heap of dust.

I gave her hand a gentle squeeze with my thumb. "Okay…I can't believe I'm saying this but, how about we start with the movie right now?"

Bo's smile turned into a thousand-watt smile as she rushed to grab the remote for me to pick a movie on Netflix while she popped some popcorn for us just in case even though we were full from pizza.

I picked Failure to Launch since it was one of our favorites.

Sometime during the movie between laughter fits and a little conversation here and there as we watch the movie I somehow I ended up Bo's arms like old times and it felt…perfect.

By the time the movie ended. Bo was half asleep on the couch but she managed to wake herself up as I was cleaning everything up. "No Laur, I got it. You're a guest here."

"No Bo, it's okay. I got it, you should get ready for bed. You look tired and it's minutes from midnight. I should really get-"

"Stay."

**Bo**

Wait, did I just say what I think I did? Oh well, it's already out there. I might as well see it through. "I mean you should stay, it's really late. You can take my bed and I'll take the couch."

"Okay…You got a point. It is pretty late and I do live kind of far from here. But we're both adults, we can share a bed if you want or I'll take the couch because I'm not going to take your bed from you."

"Oka-" Before I knew what was happening, Lauren had her perfect lips on mine in a kiss that ended all too soon but not before a loud moan escaped my lips. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bo."

"Happy Valentine's Day, La-"

"We did it! We got them back together! Ow!" Lauren and I both looked at the closet in the living room as we broke our embrace to venture to the closet. Is Kenzi in the closet? Why would she be in the closet? Did I hear a second feminine voice in there with her?

"Kenzi? Are you in the closet?"

Another moment later and the door swings wide open and Kenzi and a tall, skinny blonde fall right out. "Uhh…what are you doing and who is the blond and what did you mean by we got them back together?"

"Tamsin? What are you doing here with Bo's best friend Kenzi? In a closet…? And yes what did you do mean by we got them back together? Wait…was this whole thing is set up? Did you two somehow set us up?"

"Uhh…Uhh…" That was all Kenzi and Tamsin could say as we crossed our arms waiting for an explanation from them.

"Run!" Kenzi suddenly screamed as they both got up. "Where!?" Tamsin asked her as they both bolted for the door.

"MEXICO!"

…And, just like that they were gone, slamming the door behind them.

"I don't think our blind date was very blind anymore…" I agreed with Lauren with a chuckle. "Agreed. But this is the best and oddest Valentine's Day I've ever had. Happy Valentine's Day Lauren."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bo." Lauren pulled me into her arms for a quick kiss before she pulled me towards my bedroom by my hand. "Come on, let's get to sleep so we can start Valentine's Day off right in the morning."

I can't believe I have a Valentines for Valentine's Day. I haven't had a Valentine's in 2 years, which makes it hard to stay mad at your weird best friends for helping us get back together.

What an oddly perfect start to Valentine's Day. What an oddly perfect Valentine's Day.

"I finally got the love of my life back." I thought to myself as I got in bed next to Lauren to spoon her. She was too tired to even change into something more comfortable. "I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too, my valentine. Goodnight." I grinned at her words. "Goodnight to you too my valentine."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, I hope everyone is doing okay and as always if you guys need to talk you can get me on here or on Twitter, whichever you prefer. You don't have to talk to me about personal stuff if you don't want to, even if you're just bored and want to just talk about whatever that's perfectly fine.**

**I would have posted sooner if I didn't spend the last few days and weeks trying to get a hold of different agencies and institutions for different things. Being on hold forever is very time consuming lol**

**So, this chapter will be fae. I figured this show never really showed an actual first date for our beloved Doccubus that's what I'm going to do here. So, this will be in the first season with the "Vexed" incident never happening and Bo is not romantically interested in Dyson at all. She's only got eyes for Lauren.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP**

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**Doccubus's First Date (Rated M)**

**Bo – The Compound – Medical Facility – Afternoon **

"The shots are barely working anymore, and your control is getting very impressive. Bo, this is all you. You don't need the shots anymore. The reason your control so much better is because of you, not the shots. In fact, I'm discontinuing that method of treatment for you right now."

Lauren smiled at me as I moved closer to her just as she just finished examining me and my self-control. I've been having daily control sessions with her for the last several months and I think I'm finally ready. I think I'm finally ready to ask her out.

She looked down, blushing as I happily invaded her personal space, taking her hand into mine. "All you really need right now is to believe in yourself." Her brown eyes looked up and locked on to mine. "Like I do."

"I promise, I'll work on believing in myself." Okay…Here goes nothing. Funny, I've never been afraid of rejection before now. Ironic for a succubus, huh?

"Lauren, I have a question for you. Will you go out on a date with me? Not a night out to improve upon my control over my powers in public or anything else like that but a real date."

Lauren quickly removed her hand from mine to create a little bit of distance between us. "I- I don't know Bo. I don't think it would be a good ide-…It's not that I don't want to it's just…Rules are rules. You're fae and I'm just a human..."

Lauren's sad smile broke my heart. Note to self; expedite finding a way to end Lauren's servitude. "I promise, we'll be careful, and I'll make sure wherever we go it's fae free. Well…besides me, of course. Please?"

Lauren's beautiful eyes locked with mine once more with conflict before I finally got a nod. "Okay. It's a date."

I broke out with a smile so wide that it hurt my cheeks. "Great! I'll be back around 6 when your shift ends to pick you up."

**Cozy Corner – 7:00pm**

It took me forever to find a spot that was going to be the perfect date. In fact, I'm glad that Lauren wanted to change when I went to pick her up because it was in those 20 minutes or so that it took her to refresh and change into a perfectly form-fitting emerald green tee with black jeans that Kenzi and I finally found the perfect place for our dinner date.

Cozy Corner doesn't sound like an upscale place and it's not. But it's definitely not a hole in the wall. It's a cozy mom and pop restaurant, literally on the corner of a block.

There were few tables, a couple of booths, a bar, a few TVs on the walls and a little lounge room that you can have reserved for special occasions. Overall, the place has a very welcoming, warm and dare I say it, has a cozy ambiance.

Somebody already had it booked tonight. But I used my power of persuasion to change that. I felt a little bad about taking someone's reservation, but I want our first date to be perfect.

"Right this way, Ms. Dennis." Rachel, the co-owner and our server for the evening led us to the Lounge. "As promised the room has its own black Italian loveseat, a candlelight dining table for 2, a 55-inch TV, a small dance floor and your own little minibar. There's a button on both sides of the loveseat and on the dining table if you need anything."

"Thank you, Rachel." I flashed her a quick smile as I pulled back a chair for Lauren. "No problem Bo. I'll be back with some bread and to take your orders in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Bo. You're such a…gentlewoman?" Lauren chuckled nervously as I took the seat across from her. "No problem Lauren."

"So, as you can see there's the food menu, alcohol menu and a movie menu for after dinner. I figured we could have dinner and a movie all in one spot. We can even have the lights turned off or just dim them down further and everything, even with popcorn and Reese's Pieces if you would like."

Great, I'm rambling on like a nervous lunatic. Where's that cool as a cucumber succubus charm I usually have? Oh right, it's gone! Because Lauren is my kryptonite.

Ugh, I really hope I don't scare her off…Am I fidgeting? Yes, I am. Great, just great…

"Bo." Lauren put her hand over mine, interrupting the panic attack in my head. "This is all so amazing. Thank you so much. It's been a long since anyone's done anything like this for me and you look beautiful with your hair down, maroon shirt and black jeans."

"Thanks, Lauren but trust me when I say my view is way better than yours." I was glad to see that my complement made her blush as she started looking at her menu figure out what to order.

**1 Hour Later**

Dinner went great we got to know each other better over steak and salmon. I especially got to know Lauren better. And that means everything to me. She even told me all about her former life as Karen Beatty before she turned into Lauren Lewis.

She's so smart and so fun at the same time. She's funny and charming and adorably quirky and…Everything else you could think of to describe the perfect woman.

After a quick yet intimate dance of us just holding each other and savoring the way our bodies melded together so perfectly, we're now sitting on the loveseat with the lights dimmed a little more, watching her movie of choice. _A Nightmare on Elm Street. _I hate horror movies and she admits that she's not very fond of them either. She does, however, like to point out all the inaccuracies like how the human body cannot produce that much blood when bleeding to death.

Truthfully, it wasn't bad only because I was busy paying attention to Lauren, adoring her, "_geek outs" _as she calls them whenever she was giving a scientific explanation of why something in the movie wasn't possible in real life.

We honestly didn't pay much, if any, attention to the movie. We shared popcorn and cuddled with sips of Merlot as I happily listened to Lauren's scientific mind rattled off excitedly with explanations of inaccuracies throughout the whole movie.

When the movie came to an end, we agreed that it was getting pretty late and Lauren had to be at the compound somewhat early in the morning. So, I paid for the bill and we got to my car. But before Lauren could get to the passenger side, I beat her to it to open the door for her.

She chuckled, "That's it, you proved that chivalry is definitely not dead."

"Of course not, milady." Right when I thought Lauren was about to slide into her seat, she surprises me with a kiss. "Lauren…" I moaned as I mentally cursed the passenger side door in between us as I wanted nothing more than to mesh our bodies together as close as possible.

"Take me back to your place, Bo. Take me to your bed." And just like that, the next thing I knew I was speeding off to the clubhouse with blazing blue eyes while screwing any and all traffic laws in the process.

**25 Minutes Later – Clubhouse – Bo's Bedroom**

We were at the edge of my bed with feverish kisses as our hands slipped under each other's clothes when I pulled back with the ounce of self-control that I didn't even know I still had.

"What are you doing?" I asked with nearly swollen lips. Lauren locked eyes with me when she answered, "I don't know. Just let me."

And I did. As I could no longer deny this amazing woman anything any further nor my feelings or burning desires for her.

We took our time unclothing each other. Carefully memorizing each other's bodies even as I was on my back on my bed with this gorgeous woman on top of me while we're barely covered by my red sheets, We shared slow, loving kisses and touches as we grinded together, moaning and groaning each other's names.

"Lauren…" I gasped with what little air I could get into my lungs. "Bo…Bo…Bo…"

My hands roamed all over her, paying special attention to her breasts and perfect abdomen. Familiarizing my hands as well as myself with her beautiful mounds and hard nipples. Every curve and inch of her skin that I could reach was kissed, touched, cherished and loved.

And she did the same with me, maybe even more so. But not by much, that I made sure of. She deserves everything and more that I can give her.

When she leaned down once more for another addicting kiss, I noticed the necklace, holding it between my fingers, looking at it before I looked into her eyes once more. "Nobody owns you." I immediately looked into her eyes to make sure she knew that before I ripped it off her neck and carelessly threw it far away from us, away from her.

She immediately rewarded my actions with another burning hot kiss. Then, right after our kiss ended with our lips were still slightly touching. Lauren paused everything for a moment, all except our uncontrollable heavy breathing.

"I love you, Bo." I smiled with overwhelming happiness as tears were forming in my eyes. "I love you too Lauren."

We sealed our confessions of love to each other with another, yet different in an amazing, overwhelmingly passionate kiss. We continued making love as Lauren rode me, touched me and loved me like no one else ever has.

Breathing was getting heavier, more labored as our moans increased. Moan after moan. Position after position, kiss after kiss. Touch after touch. We, to no surprise, quickly became in sync with one another until we climaxed together, screaming each other's names.

We made sure to embrace each other as tightly as possible and as much as possible as we were rapidly succumbing to sleep.

But I had to make sure I said one more thing before I let sleep overcome me.

"I love you, Lauren."

"I love you too Bo."

**The Morning After**

I woke up first and extremely early for once in my life feeling absolutely energized, sated and loved. So, I slightly propped myself up to look at the sleeping angel next to me, her back was facing me, and I immediately couldn't help myself. At the risk of waking her up, I kissed the nape of her neck with a smile.

Lauren immediately started to stir as a result of that kiss. She turned around to face me, opening her beautiful brown eyes to greet me. "Good morning beautiful." My greeting was greeted by a sweet good morning kiss.

"Good morning gorgeous. How did you sleep?"

Perfect, Dr. Lewis, thanks to you. You?"

"Amazingly, though…I had a weird dream that we slept together for the first time under horrible circumstances. The Ash sent me to sleep with you to keep you distracted from something and I did sleep with you but not because of him but you didn't give me a chance to explain myself and basically, stormed off and then rubbed Dyson in my face."

I chuckled, "Well, thank God that craziness never happened, and Dyson? Ew, I don't think so. He's such an ass."

Lauren laughed that laugh that I love to hear with a half-smile. "So...Does yesterday and early this morning mean that we're girlfriends now?"

I cocked an eyebrow up with a smile of my own. "Huh, I thought we already were since the moment our date begin last night. Is that okay?" Lauren answered me with a smiling kiss.

"That's perfect."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing this one-shot in honor of the first-ever HomeCon (4/10/20 – 4/11/20). I hope you guys were able to participate and do what you wanted to do during it. Did you guys see the panel(s)? Did you guys do any one-on-one chats? If so, tell me all about it! Anyway, I thought an update would be my way to help you guys wrap up HomeCon on an even better note than before if that's even possible!**

**Hope you guys are staying safe and healthy!**

**So, here is a story about how BoLo first meet.**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP **

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Greatness of Technology (All Human, Rated T)**

**Lauren – Loft – Bedroom – Late Evening**

"Hey gorgeous, u want to hook up 2nite?" I rolled my eyes at the text I got through the dating app that uses Zoom for a lot of its communication features. I still can't believe that Tamsin actually made me sign up for this nonsense. Ugh, why the hell did I decide to take on that bet last month.

Hell, it's my own damn fault for thinking that I could beat her at a drinking game. Why did I think I could outdrink her? Oh, that's right because I used to outdrink her in college all the time. Unfortunately, I haven't drank like I used to in a long time which is why I lost this damn bet, but I just had to be cocky, even during the game.

Until I passed out.

After making such a poor betting decision I wonder how I graduated medical school early? Note to self; never agree to sign up on a dating app and at least try it for a month ever again. Well, at least my 30 days is up in about 3 hours or so.

"No thx. I dont do men." I replied back, "Ohhh, ur les? Thats cool, guess I should hav read ur profile. Haha, my bad. So…if u hook up w/ sum1 2nite, can I watch?"

"Vex, get off my profile and don't be late for the staff meeting tomorrow, u dork." I texted back as I am pretty sure that I have the weirdest friends ever. But Vex is the best, best friend one could ask for even though he's a complete dork that likes to make fun of my current dating app situation any chance he gets. "Aright, aright, I'm just teasing you…again. I'll see you tomorrow and I really hope you do find somebody in all seriousness. Ya deserve it, luv."

"Thx Vex nite." I texted back with a sigh as I got up and left my bedroom to go into the living room to get to the kitchen to get a drink…of water.

"Hey, how's the dating app going today? Still no good matche- Hey, Ow! What did you throw a pillow at me for!?"

"For making me fulfill my end of the bet. In the last 30 days all I've met with a bunch of horny morons on this dumb app. I can't wait till midnight so I can unsubscribe and delete it." I told her as I pulled and ice-cold bottle of water out of the fridge.

She got up off the couch with a big blanket wrapped around her as she came over to the kitchen that was just a few steps away from living room to give me a lingering hug.

"I'm sorry, Lo. I just thought with your busy doctor schedule that you never have time to meet anyone and I figured that you wouldn't go on it willingly, so I had to find a way to get you on there. It's literally been almost a decade since you've been on a date. I just want you to find someone that's perfect for you. I'm sorry but look on the bright side you only have a few more hours. I'm sorry but I'm not going to let you pull out early because I want you to see this through because you never know what might happen. And can I ask you something? How actively are you looking for someone on the app or just everyone coming to you? And don't lie to me."

I sighed in her embrace as I really thought about her question. If I'm being honest then I would say less than 5% of the interaction that I've been getting on the app was because I initiated them. What can I say? I'm really not interested in dating through an app. It just seems like an easy way to get some cheap hookups with a bunch of strangers and that's not what I want.

"Not many…" I confessed, barely above a whisper because I knew I was in trouble. "Not many have a number? How many people have you initiated the conversation with? And out of how many people?"

Tamsin was grilling me with that interrogation tone and look that she uses at work. It's one of the reasons why she's on the fast track for captain at her Precinct. "Maybe…"

"…Maybe like 5 or 6 out of 50?" I answered, "I don't know, I'm not really keeping track. Are you sure that I can't quit early?"

She quickly ended her hug and smack me on my arm. "5 or 6!? No wonder you haven't met anyone! 5 or 6 people in a month on a dating app is nothing. For the last couple of hours you are going to actively interact with people that you find interesting after you look at their profile and I'm going to right sit next to you while you're on your phone to make sure you're doing it!"

I huffed and groaned as Tamsin pulled us back over to the couch. She put on Netflix through our PlayStation 4 and began watching me like a hawk while also watching Once Upon a Time for the tenth time. So, since I had no choice in the matter, and I was being supervised I started my hunt for someone.

Just to get back on her good side.

**Over 2 Hours Later **

In the last 2 hours or maybe, even more, I initiated contact with about 22 people maybe and while their profile seemed good. The average amount of time that I had with them would probably be like 2 minutes and a few of those included video chats on Zoom; those were like 5 minutes at most. And those 22 people do not include the 5 people that were sexually explicit, disrespectful and gross.

The ones that were just offensive and looking for meaningless hookups were met with the Valkyrie's wrath. The Valkyrie meaning my bestie Tamsin, of course. Whenever one of those idiots would pop up on my screen, she would get them on a video conference.

Then, as soon as they would accept the video conference she got right on the phone and gave them that detective stare down, flashed her badge and said, "Listen dumbass, if you ever contact my friend again and act like a total douchebag then I'm going to find out where you live, where you work, your hangout spots and everything else about your pathetic ass until I find you and then arrest you for sexual harassment and cyberbullying. They've really cracked down on cyberbullying these days you know and trust me this qualifies because you're making my friend very uncomfortable and between those two charges, I can have you put away for life without parole. Got it?"

After they had the fear of God put in them, she would hang up on them with a wicked smile on her face (_she likes scaring the hell out of people whenever possible_) while they looked at her like she was the Grim Reaper. Now, I'm sure that some of them realized that they could not be put away for life for those charges, but Tamsin can convince anyone of anything. It's how we became roommates a month ago.

She's very convincing when she wants to be.

So, as I was saying, even after around 20 people later I still haven't found a match and I **really** tried this time. Though I needed a break from my phone, so I put it down and stood up to stretch. Tamsin did the same but with a yawn too as which basically meant that she was calling it a night.

"Alright Laur, I'm going to go to bed. Dealing with the losers on your phone was fun and exhausting at the same time. You got less than 10 minutes left I think, you can go ahead and quit. You really did try so; you can quit now if you want. I just really hope you find your special someone one day. Nobody deserves to find their special someone more than you do. Night Laur."

"Thanks Tams. Goodnight." I told her as she went into her bedroom without another word as I checked the time on my phone. It was 11:54, just a few minutes away from midnight. And I'm not quite ready for bed yet so I might as well just see this but through. I do pride myself on being a woman of my word after all.

So, I said that down and opened the app back up and started looking at possible matches that the app came up with using some really bad algorithm that I don't understand because so far, I haven't met anyone decent. But maybe that's because nobody decent is on this app?

Who knows?

I looked through the newly added final row of my "10 matches" and I was just about to close out of the app when the very last person on the list caught my immediate attention.

Her profile pic was beautiful. She was a brunette with chocolatey brown eyes and had a smile that could light up even the darkest alley. This beautiful woman's name was Bo Dennis.

"Hmm…" I hummed as I tapped on her profile to learn more about her. I chuckled when her profile opened up and I read the first thing on her page which was her introduction line that said,_ "Hi, my name is Bo. My friend Kenzi is making me do this because she's afraid that I'll end up being one of those lonely, crazy cat ladies if I don't find someone soon. P.S. don't approach me for hookups, I don't got time for stupid things like that. Thanks!"_

"My kind of girl already." I said aloud to nobody but myself. And suddenly just like that, I finally wanted to chat with somebody on this damn thing. The only problem was I was suddenly also very nervous and that made it difficult to hit on the chat button since it said she was online right now.

"Okay, just hit the button. Just hit the button." I had to encourage myself as my finger was just over the button and right when I was about to tap it I got a message from her. "Hi Lauren, my name is Bo Dennis. How are you?"

I had to take a deep breath and I bit my lower lip nervously before I texted her my reply. "I'm good, Bo. How are you? Funny thing is I was just about to message you."

"I'm good too, thank you. Lol, really? That's such a cool coincidence. Btw, you're absolutely stunning I can't believe someone like you was on this app."

Bo's text made me blush as I texted back. "Thank you, it is a pretty cool coincidence, isn't it? You want to hear another one? I read on your profile that your friend is making you do this dating app stuff. My friend is making me do this too for basically the same reason."

"LOL! Wow! We have so much in common already. What do you do for a living?" Something tells me she has a beautiful laugh because I already can't wait to hear it.

"I am a doctor at Saint Home Con Hospital. It's a weird title for a hospital I know but it's a good Hospital trust me. What about you?

"That's great! I've actually been to that hospital once years ago, so I know it's a good Hospital. Besides, it's got to be a good hospital for someone like you to work there, since according to your profile you graduated from Yale, which by the way is extremely impressive. I'm a private investigator. I really care about helping other people and I felt the best way to do that is by becoming a P.I. instead of going into the police academy where there's so much red tape, causing the bad guys to often get away with their crimes. So, besides work, what interests you?"

I bit my lower lip again as I thought about my answer. And after another few seconds of thought, only one answer came to mind. So, I sent my reply before I lost my nerve to do so.

"You."

**3 Hours Later**

"Wow, I can't believe it's almost time for us to get ready to go to work in a couple of hours. I can't believe we stayed up all night texting and then talking on the phone about everything and anything." I laughed in agreement.

"I know Bo, I've never connected with anyone like this before. It's really unbelievable and really, really…amazing. And I really hate to do this and I mean I **really** hate to do this but we should at least get a few hours of sleep if we want to function at all in the day ahead."

Bo laughed such a happy and carefree laugh that made me like her even more. "Okay, that is like the 5th or maybe even the 10th time that one of us has basically read the mind of the other. I was just about to say that. But I do have one request before we part. Would you mind using the video session in Zoom for at least a few minutes before we go to bed? I would really like to see you right now if possible. No pressure though, honest."

And I have butterflies in my stomach now as I couldn't help but smile even wider than before. "I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous to do so which is why I didn't ask you that question earlier even though I wanted to. But since you asked, truth be told I would love to even more so than I did earlier."

"Great!" The happiness in her voice made me even happier then I already was again, as I prepared to see her face on the video conference any moment now. We had to wait for Zoom to load the video conference for a few seconds before it finally loaded, letting me see Bo's beautiful, smiling face which caused my breath to hitch right before as we spoke at the same time like we've already done so many times in the last few hours since we met.

"Wow, you are absolutely stunning."

"My God, you're beautiful."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing this part 2 one-shot in honor of the 2nd Edition of HomeCon (5/16/20 – 5/17/20) and because the semester is finally over, it was killing me and because my birthday just passed and lastly because I keep getting requests more than the others to do a part 2 for this one. I hope you guys were able to participate and do what you wanted to do during it. Did you guys see any panel(s)? Did you guys do any one-on-one chats? If so, tell me all about it! Anyway, I thought an update would be my way to help you guys wrap up HomeCon 2.0 on an even better note than before if that's even possible!**

**I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy! As always, all errors are mine.**

**So, here is part 2 of the last update in honor of HomeCon 2nd Edition**

**Twitter: DrLaurenLewisZP **

**R/R & ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Greatness of Technology, Part 2 (All Human, Rated T)**

**Lauren – Loft – Saint Home Con Hospital – Break Room– Afternoon – 1 Week Later **

"Having a good day?" My face lit up as I got the text message from Bo through the Zoom app. I can't believe it's been a week already since we met on that dating app that I don't hate so much anymore. Probably because I found Bo on it and probably because I'm no longer on it and neither is she.

"I am now, thanks to you." I texted back from my seat on this brown leather couch that's seen better days. "Are you free to video conference?" I asked as the butterflies in my stomach already began to flutter as soon as I asked the question.

"Of course! As a matter of fact, I was just about to ask you the same thing." As soon as she sent the text my phone began to ring with her beautiful face on it and I obviously answered immediately.

"Hi"

"Hi" I blushed and briefly looked down as I answered back. We sound like kids in high school that like each other but don't know what to say besides, _"Hi."_ Or at least I do, Bo sounds great as always.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I noticed that she seemed a little nervous about something. Bo nervously cleared her throat before she answered my question.

"Yeah…I- I- Well…You see, we've talked basically almost non-stop everyday for a week since we met and though that's been great…I'm wondering if you would like to meet in person? Maybe a dinner date or dinner and a movie or just a coffee date? Maybe this evening if that works for you? Or tomorrow or the only other day I have this week is…Well, tomorrow and I was just too nervous to ask you sooner. After today and tomorrow I'll be busy with a lot of intake meetings for the next two weeks and I don't want to wait two weeks to see you in person."

Now, it was my turn to be nervous and stutter. I want to meet her but I don't have time. I could maybe do a quick dinner date tonight but that's about it.

"Lauren?…Lauren? Are you okay? Was that too much too soon?"

Now, it was my turn to clear my throat while blush out of embarrassment. I must have gotten lost in my thoughts for little too long. "I'm sorry, I was just thinking about my schedule real quick. The only time I have this week is tonight then it would probably have to be a quick dinner or a coffee date if that's still okay?"

Bo gave me a very wide grin with an enthusiastic, "Yes! Let's do coffee instead of dinner because then I feel like we would have to rush to eat while trying to get to know each other and I'm definitely more interested in getting to know you than eating dinner? How's coffee at Java Up at 6pm sound? We might not be able to do dinner but they have a great bakery selection and the best coffee as you and I already agreed upon the other night."

Bo's excitement made me extra excited for tonight. "Sounds great! I'll see you in a few hours then. I have to go now my break is pretty much over."

"Can't wait. Bye Lauren. See you in a few hours."

**Java Up – 6 pm**

Bo and I both got to the little coffee shop at the same time at 6 sharp. "Hi." She said to me with a nervous grin as she handed me a single red rose as we went to the nearest empty booth.

"Hi, Bo and thank you." I said with a little blush as we slid in across from each other in the booth. "You're extremely adorable when you blush you know."

That made me blush even more. "Thank you…Again. So, how was your day, and would you like to put in your order first on the tablet?"

Bo nodded as I handed her the tablet assigned to this booth. "Sure, thank you. And my day was good but better now. Yours?"

Bo quickly ordered and so did I. "Same. Good but better now that I'm with you. I'm sorry, Bo. I wish our first impromptu date was not so…rushed. But work has m-"

"Lauren." Bo easily put her hand over mine, making my heart skip a beat as we both felt electricity go through our hands, making both of us jump a bit. "You don't have to apologize. Not for doing important work. So, I just realized that you and I don't really need to get to know each other since we've been talking all day every day for a week. And I thought I was ready for this but even though I know you so well already I feel very nervous right now."

I smiled as I used my thumb to caress hers. "I'm nervous too Bo. Don't worry, you're not alone in the nervous department. So, why don't we just flow easily like we normally do? And you know what, I need you to scoot in further."

"What? Why?" She asked as she did what I said so I could scoot in next to her.

Bo grinned as I scooted in and put her arm around my shoulder. "Ohh..that's why. I like the way you think, Dr. Lewis. So…What you so busy in the coming weeks? I'll tell you my itinerary if you tell me yours."

I groaned at the thought of what I had coming for me in the coming weeks. "Out of town conference meetings. Giving speeches for more hospital funding and research funding. So, basically kissing the ass of entitled morons that will have no idea what I'm talking about. You?"

"Mostly just following people that are possibly having an affair on their significant other and meeting new clients. Keniz is making me do all this stuff I don't like following around possible cheaters. I just find it to be a waste of time and boring and far too common. I don't care if it's easy money is still boring."

"So basically…we both have some miserable weeks coming up." Bo laughed as she entwined our fingers together to leisurely play with my fingers. "Yep! So, I think we should make a pat right now that we call and text each other whenever we can to help each other get through these miserable upcoming weeks. Deal?"

"Deal!" I said as I stole a quick kiss on the cheek without even thinking about it. The stolen kiss made us both pause and look into each other's eyes with such passion and intensity that I think my heart may burst.

Suddenly, Bo's lips were fiercely attached to mine and we immediately had our tongues in a heated battle for dominance. I felt Bo move her hands around my waist to lift me up and put me in her lap, making both of us moan with growing hunger and desire.

Then, all too soon we heard someone clear their throat and say, "Excuse me?" And we immediately broke apart like two teenagers being caught under the bleachers.

"You guys can't do that here. This is a family establishment. If you do it again I'm going to have to ask you two to leave. The only reason I'm not doing it now is because you guys are currently the only people in here besides me. So, nobody saw anything."

Our skinny gothic teenage waitress with too many piercings and short black and green hair walked away without another word after she dropped off our orders. We were both feeling a little embarrassed before we looked into each other's eyes again and then that same heat came right back, causing us to start kissing like horny teenagers again just moments after being caught.

Hands were going under clothing and everywhere else wildly as we started to struggle to breathe…Just not enough to break the kisses.

Then, we heard a familiar throat clearing, making us slowly break apart with embarrassment…again. Our waitress was standing about six feet away from us looking at us with a final, final warning look in her eyes.

"Are you guys trying to get me fired? You guys are worse than the kids that I go to school with. Get a room to be gross in, geez!"

"Sorry…" We apologize in unison with blushing cheeks to match. Our waitress just rolled her eyes before she turned away from us.

Then, like a gravitational pull that I can't explain we looked at each other in the eyes again and we almost kissed again. But just before it was too late we both pulled away from each other. Knowing that we shouldn't traumatize our waitress even further than we already have.

So, with heavy breaths, we voiced the same train of thought with just our lustful eyes. Bo quickly grabbed the tablet on the table to pay for our orders that we didn't even touch. As soon as she was done she grabbed my hand and we dashed for the door to do exactly what the waitress told us to do, which was to get a room to be _"gross"_ in.

I can't wait to do just that.


End file.
